


Lost

by lixlixks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixlixks/pseuds/lixlixks
Summary: "we're all lost in our own ways,""what do you mean?""well me, i have no parents, no close friends, and no lover to guide me in rising hajoon.you work more than you can handle half the time to support you and your mom.while hajoon was lost and scared before he could find you,"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro

hyunjin left work ready to go back to his house to take care of his mom after a long day, but on his way home a lost boy finds him and begs him for help. at that time he didn't think that moment of his life would lead him to find his way back home.  
—  
we all have something in our lives that make us lost. whether it's school, losing a loved, or so many more things. but at the end of the day we all have or will have something or someone to call home.

_____

hwang hyunjin 황현진

age: 20  
backstory: at age 5 his father died in really bad car wreck. after that hyunjins mom continued to raise hyunjin until he turned 15 and his mom had a heartattack. his mom after being diagnosed with hypertension was now under hyunjins care. everyday hyunjin works his best to support himself and his mom whiles tackling school on the side.  
—

kim seungmin 김승민

age: 19  
backstory: seungmin had always lived a very easy life with no family problems , he was an only child making his parents always spoil him. until he turned 15 and had slept with his boyfriend resulting in seungmin getting pregnant. his boyfriend left and constantly threatened seungmin and hajoon. once seungmin told his family about hajoon, he was on his own to fend for himself and hajoon.  
—

kim hajoon 김하준

age: 4  
backstory: born without a father hajoon was practically a leach to his mom seungmin. he never went out and made new friends since he was convinced his mom was enough. after getting lost the boy suddenly became obsessed with hyunjin. wanting him to always be around himself and his mom.

—

everything in this story is FICTIONAL must i repeat this is a FICTIONAL story. meaning everything is MADE UP and for FUN. i understand that some of the things in this book are not possible so don't bring it up. if you aren't ok with the fact this book is fictional then idk. go read a history book or something.


	2. 1 황현진

'finally' i thought as i left the cafe i work at after school. i checked my phone to see if anyone had contacted me during my shift.

\--  
10:23  
Friday, January 8  
notifications  
mom: i left food in the fridge i'm heading to bed. i love you.  
minho: hey be careful tonight theres a lot of weird reports of some suspicious peo... click to read more  
instagram: 15 notifications  
\--

i turned my phone back off and start making my way to the bus. it was a beautiful night. everything was quiet and the stars were visible. i felt like the only person in the world. that was until a little boy who looked around 4 ran up to me.

"s-sir, h-help. t-theres big man h-he wants to take me. i-i can't find m-mommy," the little boy starts to cry out as he pulls on my pant leg. i looked at the boy, i didn't know what to do. what should i do? what would my mom have done in this situation.

"hey, hey, calm down buddy. where was this big man when you ran over here?" i asked the boy.

"b-behind me. d-don't know where he w-went," he choked out.

i picked the boy up and rubbed his back trying to calm him down, "where was your mommy last time you saw them."

"m-mommy and i were s-shopping a-and and b-big man h-he grabbed me," he cried even more.

"ok, let's go find mommy," i decided home could wait and first i'd go report this to the police and try to get this boy in better hands if not his moms hands. "so what's your name little one, i'm hyunjin," i said.

"h-hajoon,"

"that's very pretty name, hajoon,"

the boy sniffled his tears slowing down almost gone, "t-thank you."

"do you know mommy's name?"

"kim seungmin," hajoon said.

"you don't happen to know your mommy's number do you,"

hajoon just shook his head 'no' and i sighed. nearing the police station i set the boy down and grabbed his hand walking in.

"good evening, officer. i need to report something," i said to the officer working at the front desk.

"go ahead,"

"this little boy came running to me after my shift ended saying a big man had took him from his mom while they were shopping. he said he ran from the big man before he saw me,"

"mmm, i see," the officer what's around his desk and squats infront of hajoon, "what's your name young sir?"

"kim hajoon,"

"and your mothers name?"

"kim seungmin,"

"and your dads name?"

"i-i don't have one," he said quietly.

"well i'll tell you, will get you back to your mom okay!"

"thank you, sir,"

"don't thank me, thank this young man. if it weren't for him you wouldn't be here,"

"thank you, hyung," hajoon hugged my leg.

"no problem, hajoon," i said, "could i stay here to help find his mom?"

"that's completely up to you, we'll need to do some questioning before you leave as well," the officer said.

"will do,"

"alright hajoon, we're all going to go back to ask you and mr.hyunjin some questions, okay," the officer said.

hajoon nodded and we all headed back to the room. we're the police asked us questions for the next half an hour.

"alright, i'll go call the other stations to see if your mom reported anything and i'll be right back to you, hajoon,"

me and the young boy sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back with information. hajoon started coloring with a book and colored pencils one of the officers gave him and i pulled out my phone to call my best friend to inform him on the crazy happening after work.

the line rang for a few seconds till minho picked up.

"what up hyunjin,"  
"i'm at the police station rn,"  
"OMG HYUNJIN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO-,"  
"I did nothing. found a 4 year old who almost got kidnapped and here we are,"  
"oh noooooo, how long have y'all been there it's almost 12 am,"  
"since 11pm,"  
"poor kids probably tired,"  
"surprised he's still awake to be honest,"  
"you want me to come get you two some dinner? i can pick up some McDonald's?"  
"yes, that'd be great! lemme ask what hajoon wants" i took the phone off his ear, "hajoon, do you want anything from mcdonald's?"  
"chicken nuggets please! o! and coco milk!" hajoon smiles.  
"get me the big mac and hajoon chicken nuggets and a chocolate milk,"  
"alright i'll be there in a bit,"

"my friend, minho hyung will be here in a bit," i said.

"okay!"

i sat back in my chair and watched hajoon color. after around 10 minutes the door opened reviling minho.

"a big mac chicken nuggets and a chocolate milk," minho says handing me the bag.

"thank you again minho," i said as i pulled out hajoon meal handing it to him. hajoon, gratefully taking it.

"thank you hyung," hajoon says as he starts eating.

"no problem buddy, your really brave!" minho ruffled his hair then turned to me, "imma head back, i need to work tomorrow morning. text me once you get home."

"alright hyung, be safe," i say waving him off. i unwrapped my big mac and dug into it.

"ok great news, seungmin called in a station a 4 hours ago he said he was on his way right now," the officers says.

"oh that's great! hajoon you hear that your moms on his way!" i said to the boy.

"mommy's coming!!" hajoon smiles.


	3. 2 김승민

i rushed into the police station and immediately notice my son sitting next to a boy my age eating macdonald's .

"HAJOON," i run up to him and hug him tightly, "i was so worried oh my god, your not hurt are you." i check his face looking for scratches.

"mommy! i'm alright hyunjin hyung helped me!" hajoon said to me.

i turn to the young man, "thank you so so so much, i don't think i can put how thankful i am in words. i hope he wasn't too much trouble while you were here."

"it's perfectly fine. he's an angle you sure did raise him very well seungmin. i'm glad to know he's safe now," he said to me.

"well thanks again.. uh, hyunjin?" i asked to make sure.

"hwang hyunjin,"

"kim seungmin,"

"here," the boy handed me his phone, "if you really want to show me how thankful you are i'm free sunday. i'm all in for some free food."

i laughed and nodded putting my number in, "yeah, i think that sounds great. i don't want to keep you out any longer, it's late and i bet your tired."

"alrighty, take care. and hajoon, stay close to your mom don't loose sight of him." hyunjin ruffled hajoon hair and left the station.

i walked to my car and place hajoon in his car seat, "you can fall asleep buddy, i'll wake you up when we get home." i said and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. i then made my way back home.

after 10 minutes we arrived i got out and carefully picked up hajoon and walked up to our apartment carefully opening the door. after putting my keys on the kitchen counter i went to put hajoon to bed in his room. tucking him into bed before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"god today was insane," i walk into my room falling onto my bed. i sighed and turned on my phone and pulled up the text i sent myself through hyunjins phone. i saved the boys contact then texted him:

\--  
me: we just got home all safe! hope you got home safe as well! thanks again.  
\--

i then put my phone down and went to my dresser. pulling out a pair of pajamas i went into the bathroom to take a bath. that's really what i needed after today, a nice warm bath.

i turned on the facet making sure the water was hot before pulling out a few candles and lighting them. after stripping my clothes off i stepped into the bath letting my body sink in. this bath was well deserved.


	4. 3 황현진

i looked at my outfit in the mirror making sure i looked good. i don't know why i cared so much yet i still wanted to look good for the boy.

"looking sharp hyunjin" i said to myself. i grabbed my phone wallet and keys, "bye mom! i'll be back before 8."

"have fun sweetly," my mom yelled back from the other side of the house.

i got into my car and made my way to the restaurant i was meeting seungmin and hajoon at. i was really excited to see them again. honestly, i'm hoping to learn more about seungmin. the boy was very interesting.

i pulled up to the restaurant and parked my car. after making sure i had everything on me i left to go inside.

"i'm here with the kim party, kim seungmin?" i said to the waitress.

"ah yes, i'll lead you to them," she said. i follower behind her to the table and waved to seungmin before sitting down. "i'll get you some water sir."

"nice to see you two again," i said to seungmin and hajoon.

"hi jinnie hyung!" hajoon smiles.

"hey hajoon, whatcha coloring?" i asked him.

"a dragon!" he showed me his drawing.

"oh it's so pretty, your a great artist hajoon,"

"thank you~"

"so how was your weekend?" seungmin asked me.

"tiring, i had work all day yesterday," i said.

"oh jeez, yeah i understand that must have been tiring,"

"are you in school right now?"

"yeah, JYP university. you?"

"me too, i'm surprised i never saw you?"

"i'm mainly online since i don't like leaving this one home alone. it's a cheaper option."

"so he doesn't go to a daycare?"

"nope, there really overpriced in seoul and i don't like the idea of a bunch of high schoolers looking over hajoon and teaching him things," seungmin says emphasizing 'things'.

"understandable, so what year are you?"

"freshman,"

"oooo i'm your hyung, i'm sophomore,"

"no need to brag,"

"add it," i smiled at him.

"hyung," he said rolling his eyes.

"it's not a brag minnie, you should feel honored that i'm your hyung,"

"truly narcissistic aren't you," seungmin said.

"me? what? no~," i laughed.

"have you all decided on your order," the waitress asked.

"yes, could i have a medium rare steak and this one would like some spaghetti," seungmin said.

"and for you sir?" she asked me.

"i'll have chicken alfredo," i said.

"is that all?" she asked.

"yes ma'am," i answered.

"i'll be right back with that," she said before leaving.

"hajoon how's the dragon so far?" i asked.

"good! i'm almost done! mommy can you pass me the green please~," hajoon said.

"of course young man," seungmin said as he handed his son a green crayon.

after a few more messy coloring the boy smiled brightly, "done! jinnie hyung look look!!"

"i see! it's so pretty!" i said.

"it's for you jinnie hyung," he smiled giving it to me.

"for me?" i smiled at the boy and he nodded.

"only if you want it," seungmin added.

"of course i'll have it! sign your name on it so i when i show all my friends they'll know it was your beautiful work," i said to hajoon. he quickly wrote his name before giving it back to me.

"thank you, hajoon. i love it,"

"your welcome," he laughed.

i looked at seungmin and mouthed 'he's so precious' and the younger smiled and mouthed 'it's a blessing'.

"here y'all go," the waitress come back with our order and hands them out to all of us, "hope you enjoy."

"thank you ma'am," hajoon says.

"no problem sir," the waitress says back before leaving.


End file.
